halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Sako
Thomas "Sparrow" Sako (Service Number 45227-72501-TS) is an ODST in the UNSC Marine Corps. Serving in the 47th battalion, he is best known for his medic skills and computer and hacking intelligence. Bio Early Life Sako was born on October 20th, 2529 on Earth. His family died in the hands of Insurrectionists, and Sako soon moved in with his aunt and uncle in New Mombasa. During school, he always had an interest in Biology, which proved to be helpful when deciding to attend medical school. However, he didn't have enough money to get past the 3rd year, so he decided to become a medic in the UNSC. Military Training At this time, Sako was just turning 21. He proved to have immense knowledge towards medicine and hacking during training. After being spotted by a Commander during the his battles on Reach, Sako was soon promoted to Private First Class and began ODST training. Within almost a month, Sako was already done with training and assigned to the 47th battalion. Recieving his armor Reach First Confrontation During the first few weeks after becoming a private (Not yet ODST), Sako and his newly assigned squad were sent out via Pelican to aid civilians an into safety. However, once reaching New Alexandria, the squad was immediately bombarded with Covenant Banshees. His squad quickly got out of the pelican and began firing at the Covenant ground forces, pushing through the wing towards their only exit. Firing side-by-side with a squad-mate, a rocket from a banshee directly hit his partner, sending Sako flying from the blast. Slowly regaining balance, Sako stood up to see an elite and two suicidal grunts with plasma grenades running towards him. Pulling out his M6G sidearm, he took three shot, the final one hitting the grunts head. This created a plasma explosion killing the other grunt and elite. Running past them, he was able to make way towards a locked door, which he was quickly able to hack and open. Wandering through the building, Sako was able to contact command and report losses. He was then instructed to rendezvous with another marine squad already evacuating the target. Making his way through the streets, he was barely able to sneak past the enemy forces. Once there, he was able up-link into the system and unlock the entrance. As soon as he got inside, he ran into the opening of the mall to see bodies of civilians and marines scattered around. Balcony Firefight Continuing through to the elevator, Sako began upward to reach the top and meet up with the pelican arriving for the evacuation. Upon arrival to a balcony, Sako was welcomed with a storm of plasma and energy blast in his direction. Using his assault rifle, he was quickly able to kill 3 jackals with 6-7 quick bursts. Looking around, he knew he had to push through the Covenant forces in order to clear an area for the arriving pelican. Not realizing he was standing there for a few seconds, Sako was skimmed by a needler shot, bringing him back to reality, but also leaving a cut on the right side of his chest. Quickly diving to a nearby tree planter for cover. Sako scouted out the area to see the remaining enemies. Scanning from left to right and spraying his rifle as a distraction, he saw 4 grunts, 2 more jackals, and 2 elites. Switching to his sidearm, he was able to quickly kill 2 grunts with 5 shots. Sliding to the other side, he finished another grunt with only 2 shots. As if it was set-up, an elite began to draw out a plasma grenade. Sako took aim, and fired a shot into the grenade. This created a large enough explosion killing both elites, the final grunt and took out the jackals shields. Using the last bullets of his sidearm, Sako made quick work of the jackals. Leaving Reach Once the enemies were cleared, Sako was able to radio in the pelican to turn back, and instead send a falcon to pick him up. Within 5 minutes, Sako was aboard a falcon and treating his wound. The falcon was able to reach the safe zone and board a spacecraft, sending them back to Earth. Blank Operation Landfall Mission Sako was next assigned to Operation Landfall, an event taking place during the "Battle of Earth". The operation was simple: locate where the Master Chief was landing. However, the Covenant had decided to send hoards Brutes around the area. Sako's squad was guided to land in a construction site, set explosive charges, and if possible, use a locating device to find Master Chief's landing spot. '''The Drop Upon drop, Brutes were already in the area. When Sako landed right behind a brute, it began to bash the window open with its Spiker. Quickly releasing the hatch, the door shot out, slamming the brute into a concrete wall. Before it could get up, Sako pulled out assault rifle, finishing the brute. Returning to his pod, Sako grabbed his sidearm, and began piling up the explosives into his rucksack. ''' Armor and Weapons Sako uses a slightly specialized version of the standard ODST BDU. His helmet is equipped with an optics device that aids the user by relaying images and video to teammates or command. Additionally, his rucksack is supplied with extra medical supplies for aid during combat. Sako also uses an MA5C Assault Rifle along with an M6C Socom Sidearm. Although generally good with all weapons, he enjoys this match-up to provide a medium-short range when firing. Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel